Clumsy!
by xXOceaxChanXx
Summary: SASUNARU! YAOI! BOY X BOY! Naruto has lately been having feelings for his best friend, Sasuke, but he knows that Sasuke already has an incest relationship with Itachi. Now, he has one question….how can he squeeze himself in there to get some Uchiha? Basically PwP. Just Naruto being a clumsy ass and got into a good situation...


**Well, I've been on fan fiction from years ago but I never had created an account till recently! I'm excited because this will be my first yaoi fanfic! With a lemon: D I don't hope to disappoint anyone with this so….please do not get your hopes up! I do not own Naruto! Just this plot!**

**Anyways, I shall begin.**

**Summary: Naruto has lately been having feelings for his best friend, Sasuke, but he knows that Sasuke already has an incest relationship with Itachi. Now, he has one question….how can he squeeze himself in there to get some Uchiha ass?... No one wouldve guessed it would just be because of a clumsy accident.**

"Naruto! I'm serious! I mean Itachi prances around in only his underwear…basically shaking his junk in my face! It's like waving a bowl of ramen in front of your face when you haven't eaten for days! He knows we weren't able to have sex with my parents in the house!" Sasuke exclaimed sounding truly frustrated. Actually thinking that Naruto was giving him all his attention.

Too bad for him, Naruto wasn't really listening. No…he was too busy staring at the Uchiha's ass as they were walking to Sasuke's house. He just had to admit it….it was just…perfect.

Round and supple looking…..he could nearly feel the cheeks in his hand. The Uchiha bent over with his tan hands passionately kneading the creamy globes. Letting Naruto finger his ass while he moaned and begged for him to fuck him more.

Though, knowing this teme he wouldn't even let him have the idea of being top. Not that he would mind, as long as he was fucking Sasuke either way was fine for him.

Naruto had only recently been having these thoughts. It was because of one reason too….that night when he was over Naruto's house.

*Flash back*  
Naruto and Sasuke had stayed up all night playing black ops. It was around three a.m. and the Uchiha had repeatedly owned him in there quick scope tournament.

Sasuke did his regular smirk and said, "Dobe, you really just suck."

Naruto sneered at him and huffed saying, "If anyone is sucking anything it's you."

Sasuke's smirk widened and he crawled slightly closer to where Naruto was on the floor and leaned closer to where his ear was and he seductively whispered, "Don't tempt me, dobe." Then he licked his ear lobe with a little nibble.

Naruto blushed red and scooted away from where Sasuke was laughing and said pointing at him accusingly, "W-What the hell was that teme?!"

Through his laughter Sasuke said, "Yare, yare calm down dobe, I was just playing around."

Naruto still blushing brightly eyed the Uchiha suspiciously before saying with narrowed eyes, "Yea, well don't be so….lusty."He turned his face away from the Uchiha but his blush just wouldn't die down.

He couldn't help but notice how alluring Sasuke had looked. His pink lips in that superior smirk of his and the way he had licked his ear. He shuddered at the thought but couldn't help but wonder…..was it because of pleasure or disgust?

*Flash back end!*

That was around two weeks ago and ever since he had begun to notice more things about the Uchiha. The way his eye brows furrowed whenever anyone would annoy him. The movement of his lips whenever he would do a cute frown.

The way he walked….hell! Even the way his hips twisted when he was jogging! At first, he felt uncomfortable doing this but soon it just became habit and now he basically documents anything the Uchiha does.

At first, he thought that he was just being a good best friend but he wasn't sure. So, of course, he asked someone who he knew could help with these things. His old crush and close friend, Sakura Haruno.

Obviously, he kept names out and just told her the situation and she deducted that the person (which was Naruto) was attracted to that person (Sasuke) and that they had a crush.

Naruto, always believing that he was straight, was surprised and nearly freaked out but he decided to postpone it or else Sakura would question his reaction. So, he thought about it long and hard before he decided that….he was at least bi-sexual or at least for Sasuke. He knew that he still like girls-that was a definite. He still loved big boobs and hot girls. As for boys, with this new information he started really noticing that he wasn't attracted to them.

In the gym classroom, even in the showers, he just never found other guys…appealing. But when it was Sasuke, he all had to skip the shower to go wank off to the image of his best friend under the shower head, dripping wet. A dust of pink covering his cheeks while he ran his hands through his sexy bangs and his pale abs glistened-

"-ruto! Naruto! Naruto!" A familiar voice yelled with an annoyed voice.

Naruto blinked leaving his not-so-clean thoughts and looking towards the voice. He quickly noticed that he was in front of the Uchiha mansion and that Sasuke was freaking pissed.

He nervously looked Sasuke in the eyes and saw that the Uchiha was glaring. He winced not liking Sasuke angry with him and he knew him since diapers….Sasuke was not one to be fucked with when angry.

Still glaring at Naruto, Sasuke said, "Dobe! You've been staring at me like I was a piece of meat for like 5 minutes! Did you even hear anything I said to you?"Sasuke seriously could not believe how stupid Naruto acted sometimes. He was completely ignoring everything he had said on their walk here!

Naruto cringed again and said, "I'm sorry! I was zoned out! Anyways, what were you saying?"

Sasuke gave him one last glare before letting it drop and he sighed running a hand through his hair. He glanced back at Naruto and said, "Its fine. I was saying that Itachi is here because he came back from college since its spring break in America. Also, my parents aren't here as they extended their vacation for another week so they could do some honeymoon shit or something. So, you're going to stay over for the weekend.""

Naruto just nodded because the last sentence was a demand, and he wasn't going to refuse what Sasuke wanted. He smiled at him and said, "So teme….you wanna get whooped in black ops for a whole weekend!"

Sasuke smirked rolling his eyes and said, "The only thing getting whooped will be you dobe."  
With that they went up the hill to the Uchiha mansion.  
_

They entered the huge house which never failed to amaze Naruto. Even though he has been in here so many times that it's uncountable.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and said, "So dobe, you ready to get your ass handed to you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes but grinned back challengingly and said, "As if you can actually beat this awesomeness!"

Sasuke just shook his head with a smirk and threw his bag down and took off his blazer and shoes and put them by the door. Naruto did the same and then they went up to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke yelled, "Hey Itachi! I'm in my room if you need me!" he turned back to me and said, "I hope you're ready for that ass whooping dobe."

Naruto sneered at him and said, "Your o-!"

Naruto was never able to finish the sentence because he had clumsily tripped over Sasuke's rug. It seemed as if it happened in slow motion as Naruto fell onto Sasuke and they both landed on the ground. Though, that wasn't the part that was the most surprising….it was what happened next that shocked Sasuke.

Naruto had landed directly on top of Sasuke's larger body specifically over his crotch area and his face was literally two centimeters away from Sasuke's. His eyes flitted towards Sasuke's pink lips and before he could stop and think, he smashed his lips onto the Uchiha's in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke realizing that he was actually getting kissed by the dobe he closed his eyes and kissed back which slightly shocked Naruto. Then Sasuke deepened the kiss by licking Naruto's bottom lip.

Naruto opened his mouth and their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance. The muscles lapping at each other passionately and Naruto couldn't help but let out a moan into made Sasuke smirk and he was quickly winning the battle of dominance and he flipped Naruto onto his back so he was now hovering over him. They pulled back for air and their breaths mingled together and they were both sporting blushes and panting.

They looked back into each other's and Sasuke didn't waste time going in for another kiss. By now, they were basically tongue fucking each other's mouths. Naruto started moaning louder as the time passed and he could feel his dick pulsing with anticipation.

Sasuke started un buttoning Naruto's school shirt and he took it off without breaking the kiss and threw it somewhere not really caring. He ran his hands over the blondes' body which was in good shape. He didn't have abs but his stomach was taut and his skin was a perfect golden color.

Sasuke latched his mouth onto one of his tan nubs and sucked on it while rolling the other in his hand. Naruto moaned, "A-Ah! Saasu!"  
The blondes moans just made his erection twitch in anticipation. He stayed sucking on the left one before moving to the right one and started repeating the process of what he did before.

A deep chuckle was heard and a deep velvety voice said, "Now, now Otouto….you couldn't even make it to the bed or close the door."

Sasuke froze knowing that voice as Itachi's, it made his heart thump even more erratically than what it was before. He didn't even remove his mouth from Naruto's tan nipple and he noticed that the blonde had frozen as well and he could only assume that he was looking up at Itachi.

He finally let go of Naruto's nub and mentally cringed at the pop sound it made when he removed his mouth. Naruto was reaching for his shirt so he could throw it on quickly in case he needed to run.

Itachi saw the action and he walked closer to Naruto and gently grabbed his wrist. Naruto went rigid and looked up to see Itachi was smirking and he said, "Now, there is no need for that Naruto-kun…you can continue what you were doing."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up and he turned around to look at Itachi and he said, "Aniki…what do you mean?"

Itachi actually smiled but it was slightly evil and he said, "I'm saying to continue so…go on."He did a little gesture with his hands for them to continue.

Sasuke and Naruto blushed and Naruto said, "Y-Y-You m-mean in front of y-you?"

Itachi had on a smirk and he walked over and sat on Sasuke's huge bed and he crossed his legs and leaned back on his two arms and said, "Yes, Naruto-kun. I would like a show."

Naruto's jaw fell open and he blushed and opened his mouth to say something but it came out as a moan. He looked down and saw that Sasuke was again sucking on his tan nubs and he was kneading his butt cheeks in his hand.

He was panting and a moaning mess by now. He moaned out, "S-Sasu…m-more…!"

Sasuke smirked against Naruto's nipple and said, "So bossy dobe…"Though he complied and released the nubs. He dragged his tongue down Naruto's stomach and stopped to suck on his belly button a little before going down lower.

By now, Naruto was a moaning whining mess and his hands were desperately gripping at Sasuke's soft red rug. He threw his head back with a moan when he felt Sasuke's breathe ghost over his waistline and he whimpered out, "S-Stop teasingg!"

Sasuke smirked more before he leaned his body forward so he was closer to Naruto and he latched his mouth to his neck and asked against the skin, "Tell me what you want, Na-ru-to."

Naruto shivered at the way he said his name, it was so lusty and sounded like….sex. He moaned more as Sasuke sucked at a special part of his neck and he said, "I-I w-want…." Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and he wrapped his legs around his waist and he said, "I-I want y-you, Sasu!"

Sasuke only smirked wider and whispered into his ear, "You want me to suck you off and make you come over and over again. I'm gonna fuck you so hard!" With that he gave Naruto a passionate and hungry kiss and he wasted no time removing Naruto's pants and underwear.

Sasuke had seen Naruto's dick many times-even hard-but never this erect. He was well endowed and it stood upright in all its golden glory and it nested in a patch of golden curls.

The penis head was blushing a tomato red and already leaking pre-cum, showing that he was really horny which only made the Uchiha smirk but he was sure that he was the same down there. He put Naruto's hands around his neck and wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up.

The blonde yelped slightly in surprise but other than that tightened his arms around me reminding Sasuke that he still was fully clothed which wouldn't do. His pants were much tighter now that he thought about it.

He walked over to his bed indicating for Itachi to move and he complied moving to sit in my desk chair but he was still watching intently. Sasuke dropped Naruto in the middle of the bed and he untied his tie and his school shirt casting them aside and he immediately went back to where Naruto was watching me hungrily.

Sasuke leaned over grabbing Naruto's hips and he quickly dragged him closer to the edge of the bed so now only the upper half as on it. He kneeled down in front of Naruto with a perverted smirk on his face and he said, "Don't tug to hard, k?"

With that he immediately engulfed Naruto's whole member into his mouth making Naruto hunch over him and he moaned loudly, gripping Sasuke's hair. His hips bucked up nearly gagging Sasuke but Sasuke quickly grabbed his hips holding them down.

He hummed around Naruto's erection looking directly up at him making Naruto throw his head back in ecstasy and he moaned, "Sasuke!"  
Sasuke responded by deep throating him, never loosing eye contact. This drove Naruto over the edge and his hands tightened in Sasuke's hair as he moaned loudly and shouted as he came, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke swallowed Naruto's seed and let go of his flaccid member with a pop. He stood up and pushed Naruto farther back onto bed so he was once again in the middle. He crawled so he was once again hovering over Naruto and he held out two fingers in front his face and said, "Suck."

Naruto eagerly took them into his mouth and sucked them even though he wasn't entirely sure why. He rolled his tongue around each digit evenly coating them and when Sasuke thought it was fine he pulled his fingers out.

He looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, this may be a little painful at first but you'll get into it."

He smirked at him weakly and said, "Don't worry about me teme, and just hurry up!"

Sasuke smirked and pulled apart his tan globes so his tight hole was showing. He teasingly rubbed a coated finger before slowly pushing it into his tight heat. He groaned at the tightness and said, "Damn, Naruto you're tight…."

Naruto just blushed brighter than he already was and turned his head to the side. Sasuke knew the second would hurt so he leaned up and kissed him as he eased the second in. Naruto let out a pained grunt but it was silenced by the passionate and hungry yet gentle kiss. He started moaning more and Sasuke knew that he was soon ready.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck again and his legs around his waist. Sasuke was pumping the fingers in the tight heat and once he felt it was fine he zipped down his zipper and moved his underwear so that now his dick was out of his pants but they were still on.  
Naruto looked at it hungrily yet worriedly and said breathlessly, "Y-You grew…."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Of course, dobe. Now, do you want it doggy or missionary?"He was trying to act calm but truly, he was about ready to just fuck Naruto into the mattress.

Naruto blushed and he was sure he looked like a tomato now and he said, "Missionary…"

Sasuke smirked before grabbing Naruto's hips, effectively lifting his lower half up. He aligned his dick with Naruto's entrance and he slowly pushed in with a grunt while Naruto moaned loudly like a wanton whore.

Sasuke waited for Naruto to get adjusted to the size of his girth. When Naruto wiggled his hips the Uchiha naturally took the sign and he grunted as he slowly pulled out before saying, "Naruto, I'm gonna fuck you into the Matress!" With that he slammed in hardly making Naruto scream out, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke set a slow but hard pace but Naruto craved more, no needed more. He moaned out sounding rather feminine, "A-Ah! Uhhhh! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Sasuke! Nh! Nya!"

Sasuke moaned at Naruto's pleas and he happily obliged picking up the pace and banging his hips into Naruto roughly. He felt that hot coil in his stomach that warned him of his eminent release. He kept going harder and faster while gripping Naruto's hips so hard he was sure he would leave bruises.

Sasuke picked up the dobe so now the blonde was hugging him for dear life and was gripping his back so tightly and he was sure that he was probably cut from his nails but that was irrelevant. He banged harder into him as he felt the coil in his stomach get hotter. He started sucking Naruto's neck, giving him even more hickies while holding the blondes ass cheeks.

Sasuke looked for the dobe's prostate and he knew he hit it when Naruto screamed for more. He made sure to angle all his thrusts that way so Naruto's prostate was being abused. Naruto was moaning his name in his ear like a chant, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Oh Fuck me!"

Sasuke's rhythm was long gone and now he was just slamming his dick hard and fast into Naruto's tight heat. Naruto felt his release and he screamed Sasuke's name in ecstasy as he came for the second time that afternoon.

Feeling Naruto tighten down so hard on him Sasuke came with a grunt while saying Naruto's name. He held him there like that while coming down from his natural high before letting him lye back down on the bed.

A clap was heard startling them and they turned around to see Itachi. They realized that they had totally forgotten about him even being there. Itachi realized this and said, "I see you two completely forgot about my presence."

Itachi looked down at himself and we both followed his gaze and saw the huge bulge in his pants. Itachi smiled slyly and looked at Sasuke and said, "Otouto, Aniki has a little problem…can you help him fix it?"

Sasuke blushed pulling his flaccid member out of Naruto's cum filled hole, tucking it away and said, "A-Aniki…Naruto is here…."

Itachi's smile only widened and he looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto-kun…will you join us?"

Naruto blushed tomato red and said, "L-Like a t-threesome?!"

**I hope that it wasnt to horrible... Anyways, please Review and leave a little follow and favorite, lovlies!**

**SasuNaru ****_is_**** one of my favorite parings (Basically my OTP) but I gotta say that I love ItaSasuNaru! I bet you guys will be pissed that I didnt do any of it! Lol! **

**It can be a two-shot! :DDDDDD**

**I was thinking about it and if enough people request me to make another chapter that just PWP than I'm ok with it! Please dont flame, I'm sensitive! (Plus, I give cookies to good kids! :3) **

**Anyways, **

**I bid readers adieu,**

**~Ocea-chan~**


End file.
